Emmett's Paddle
by Leria
Summary: Being naughty at school takes on a whole new meaning. **Warning lemon** EmmettXRose One Shot


AN: Characters not mine! Thnx to my great beta/editor who wishes to remain anonymous on this one …haha & thanks to vjgm who allowed me to bounce my crazy ideas off of her in the early a.m hours this morning :) Please review….also if you have an idea for a one shot pairing with a couple (that you don't or feel you can't write) and you want to see it written, send it to me in a PM and I will look at the idea and decide if it is something I am interested in writing it. Enjoy!!

* * *

I bit down nervously on my bottom lip as I entered the room. I made sure that fear was clearly displayed in my eyes as I glanced as him through my long lashes. 

He was sitting stiffly behind the desk, an angry glare on his face as his eyes met mine. "Well...well, I see that you have managed to get in trouble once again, and wind up here in my office." His eyebrow raised behind his black-rimmed glasses. He stood up and started walking my way. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

I swallowed hard and let my eyes travel the length of his body. He was so very tall, and he filled out every inch of his pinstriped suit to the fullest. His shoulders were the broadest I had ever seen. I licked my lips as I thought over the many nights I had pleasured myself while imagining his naked body on mine.

"I have been a very, very bad girl.." I pouted up at him. Desire flared in his eyes as he took in my appearance.

My lips were painted the deepest red. My long blonde hair was in two pigtails on either side of head. I was wearing my smallest uniform. A very tight thin white button-up shirt - minus the bra, so I knew that my nipples were completely visible. My red and black plaid pleated skirt barely covered my ass cheeks, which were completely bare - no panties on this naughty little girl. I had on white socks that ended just below my knees and black mary janes with a thick 3 inch heel.

His breathing increased, even though he didn't need the air.

I fought to hold back the giggles that were threatening to spill forth, I didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep up the charade before he cracked.

"So, mister big scary principal..." I hesitated. "Are you going to bring out your big…hard…thick paddle and use it on my smooth firm ass?" I blinked innocently at him.

In less than a second, he was across the room and on top of me. "I have something big, hard and thick to use on you…but it isn't a paddle," he growled as he shoved me back against the soft leather couch. He pulled my hand against the bulge in his crotch.

"Oh," I ran my hand along that hard ridge in his pants. "This is definitely big and hard," I sighed. "But I can't really tell if it is thick while you have it hidden."

"I can fix that." His hands quickly unzipped his pants, releasing his hard length into my hands. He smirked when I tried to circle it with my fingers. "Thick enough for you?"

"It's just perfect," I breathed, my tongue darting out to circle the throbbing head of his engorged member. "Although, it's so big...I don't know if I can get it in my mouth," I glanced at him, my eyes as wide as they could go.

He laced one of his large hands into my hair and pulled me closer to his exposed body. "Why don't to you give it a try?" his voice was strained.

My hand reached behind him and held onto his firm butt and I slowly pulled him forward into my waiting mouth. He groaned as I took all of him in my mouth. _Not needing to breathe had its advantages at times_, I thought as I sucked greedily at him.

I was never able to get enough of him; his smell, his taste, the feel of his skin on mine. I rubbed my thighs together in anticipation of the moment when he would be inside of me. I knew that he could smell how intense my arousal was. I pulled away and grabbed the lapels of his jacket pulling him down on top of me.

"I need you me right _now_," I whispered in his ear.

"Now...now," he answered. "Naughty little girls never get what they want." He stood up and flipped me over, pulling me onto all fours. His hand ran up my thigh and under my skirt before resting on my butt. I wiggled back against him, teasing him and encouraging him to do whatever he wanted.

I arched my neck and turned it to look back at him. "Oh," I panted in anticipation. "What do naughty girls get?"

He lifted his hand and quickly brought back down, smacking my bare ass. "Ah," I moaned. It stung just a little. He smacked me again, and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped. "Now..." I whimpered. "Please, I need you now."

One of his hands slid between my legs and cupped me before he slid a finger deep inside me, his thumb circled my clit teasing me. I spread my legs to give him better access, moving my hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"Emmett," his named slid past my lips as I grew closer and closer to orgasm. His hand pulled away as the other wrapped around the front of my thighs pulling my back against him.

I felt his huge cock pushing at my opening, and took control thrusting back against him. I sighed in pleasure, my body shuddering in release as his full length filled me. Nothing could compare to this feeling, it was pure ecstasy.

Better than hunting, better than warm blood coursing down my throat.

He was my other half, the better part of me, and he was all I needed for now and forever.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
